Dibner's Asphodel Force Set-Up
This page is protected since its content belongs to Fred Dibner. If you are looking to add more to this conversation, please visit the index for Asphodel Force suggestions. Asphodel By Fred Dibner: (If your ready to progress to Asphodels send me a screen shot of your force.) DO NOT CONTINUE HITTING IF YOU'RE PUTTING UP NEGATIVE DAMAGE, WE CAN TRY AND SAVE IT BUT YOU SHOULDN'T MAKE IT HARDER! Key stats on Asphodel *Health: 50 million *No of Players: 100 *Time Allotted: 72hrs *18 Asphodel Soldiers (Infantry units) capable of healing 30 health each (yes that’s right upto 540 healing per single hit or 2,700 per flurry Force Set Up It is not possible to really damage the Asphodel by using your brute force epic set up alone, it has far too much healing to do this. Instead you need a new epic set up that jams infantry and prevents healing. The one unit that is very useful in this, and people have in abundance is Viral Clusters as the have the potential to jam infantry and prevent healing. For people new to Asphodel’s there is no better structure unit than a viral cluster in terms of average (effective) damage. Formation – If you had every unit available including a fistful of Beserkers then the Super Swarm formation is the best. Of course not everyone has!! If you do not have Beserkers it has been found that the Obliterator formation has been very effective as both Omega and Apex have jamming ability. Which vindi to use will depend a little on what units you have (PW or GTs) also Malgoth has been used effectively to due to its large prevent healing capability. Jamming Units – We have many units that can jam / control the infantry units – remember you are looking for a unit that can jam infantry or assault only. Listed below are all the units that are effective in doing this (WC and none WC) Commanders: *Vile *Dyson *Thaedus (low proc rate) *Valentina Non WC Assault units *Orbo *Tremor Wyrm *XMS (remember you need at least another 2 Xeno units in active force for it to proc) *Annealed Mass *Obsidian *Blight Crusher (jams x 2) *Beserker (repeatable) *Muon Walker (repeatable but jam is relatively low proc rate) WC Assault Units *Vorpal Tank (proc rate has increased from that stated on Blem) *Cyclone *Moloch *GunJack (but needs 2 snipers so effectively takes up 3 slots) *Trap Setters (good proc but only available as part of a War Pack) Structures: You will want to use all Viral Clusters as your structures. The only expection would be using Promethus as it can bring in 2 Assult Units. i.e. 2 Anvils, Gun Raven and an Anvil, 2 Gravity Tanks, 2 Photon Walkers, etc. Vindicator Units *Omega *Apex *Malgoth Best formation is war division There are of course other units that are useful but far less effective including the likes of Butcher, Malort, Ravagers etc. If you have them of course Anvils are always useful to fill up your force once you have all your blockers in place assuming you are not using a Vindi unit. Reinforcements You are looking to bring in units that can cause as much damage as possible in reinforcements Siege Commander, Brood Mother, Prometheus, Kaya can all be very useful in this (remember all this Shock Grunts you got!!!). And don’t forget that if you can afford it Fortify is very useful in this event (just don’t bring in more VCs – they have missed their turn to jam / prevent healing by the time they enter. Notes *Link to source document is needed. The document I retreived this from was an privatized copy. Refiner 04:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Strategies